<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CA】专属小羊 by Hoyaaaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375477">【CA】专属小羊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa'>Hoyaaaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley都想好了，他要把男孩时刻带在身边，他要向全世界宣称他已获得了上帝最得意的造物，他毫不怀疑，哪怕是在天堂，他的Azi也绝对是羽毛最纯净，最漂亮的小天使。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CA】专属小羊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>✘双性，无能力AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“先生，非常抱歉，需要特殊服务吗？”</p><p> </p><p>   Crowley被眼前这个有着柔软白金色鬈发，生涩而胆怯地攥着自己衣角的男孩弄得有些不知所措，按理来说，他从不拒绝任何送上门的温顺猎物，更别说这男孩长得还不赖。</p><p>   但他真的不想因为诱奸未成年而牢底坐穿，真的。</p><p>  谁知他连酒店的大门都没迈出去，就被男孩软绵绵的好听嗓音叫住了，并且被对方的第一句话惊得怀疑自己的耳朵。</p><p>   操，这还是个出来卖的？</p><p>  Crowley上下打量着陌生的男孩，他骨架不算大，体态被养得娇憨而丰腴，又因为过轻的年纪而显得清减，肚子上薄薄一层软肉，奶白的，在深v领口下若隐若现。</p><p>   现在可是冬天，Crowley心情复杂地审视着男孩露出大片后背的单薄衣料，看在撒旦的份上，外面还在飘雪。</p><p> “为什么出来做这个？”Crowley重新打开房门，示意男孩先进去。他把自己不寻常的善意归结为男孩的灰绿色双眼太过于漂亮，而不是因为对方冻得通红的手指和鼻尖。</p><p>   “店里的妈妈让我做的，”男孩红着脸慢慢回答他“我会很乖的，而且是第一次，先生。”</p><p>   Crowley低声咒骂了一句，那个F开头的词让男孩的耳尖都染上了粉色。</p><p>  “多大了？叫什么？”</p><p>   “18，先生，我叫Aziraphale”</p><p>   Crowley凶巴巴地捏了捏Aziraphale面颊的软肉，手感很好，于是他把对方抱起来放在腿上摸他的腰。</p><p>  Crowley有些别扭地说：“如果你愿意，可以暂时住在我家。”</p><p>   眼看着Aziraphale眨着水润润的眼睛，似乎下一秒就要喜极而泣的样子，又很凶很凶地加了一句：</p><p> “我只是，需要一个泄欲工具罢了，如果你不听话，我随时换掉你。”</p><p>    Aziraphale的泪眼漂亮得让人心惊胆战，Crowley颇不是滋味地摸了摸自己跳得过快的老心脏，在Aziraphale像小猫一样凑上来吻他的时候一把握住对方肩胛。</p><p>   Aziraphale从小在夜店长大，他相信的是没有无缘无故的善意和不求回报的付出。</p><p> “先生……我不知道怎么报答您……先生……先生，您要了我吧……”Aziraphale不太连贯地哭着，一边挣扎着扯掉自己身上薄薄的布料，少年的身体青涩而美好，是无人曾染指的纯净。</p><p>   Crowley舔了舔唇瓣，他硬得可以，而且自认不是什么好人。</p><p>   于是他不再躲开Aziraphale主动送上来的亲吻，而是让自己的舌尖长驱直入，舔过齿列，动作缓慢得近乎色情。</p><p>Aziraphale呜咽了一声，他努力地回吻身上的男人，但总不得其法，过多的唾液顺着两人的唇角流下来，但他们都没有分心去管。</p><p>  Crowley是纯正的英国人，但他仍然认为德国人的高效是一种美德，他一边吻着Aziraphale一边伸手摸下去，在指尖不寻常的触感中才终于肯放Aziraphale去喘两口气，自己则非常讶异地注视着男孩腿间不同寻常的两套性器官。</p><p>看在上帝，或者撒旦……或者随便什么人的份上，这简直是Antony J Crowley一生中能亲历的最艳丽的景色。</p><p>  男孩腿间的女穴像上帝临时起意的造物，点缀在饱胀的会阴上，淡粉色的阴唇紧闭着，紧窄的穴口在遮掩下若隐若现。Crowley伸手拨开，准确地捻住挺立的阴蒂，Aziraphale立刻可怜兮兮地颤抖了一下，有些茫然地按住Crowley的手腕。</p><p> “先生……”Aziraphale低声地，用那把温顺的嗓子喊他，他在性事上懵懂得像一头刚刚成年的小母羊，在雄性危险的侵犯下岌岌可危地感到害怕。</p><p>  Crowley从不是在床事上讲究共同体验的人，这次倒在男孩的哀求下破天荒地停了停，用几个温柔的亲吻哄得男孩放下心来，还伴随在绷紧小腿上的轻轻揉捏，挑逗地划到腿根，抚摸那里常年不见光的白皙软肉。</p><p>   Aziraphale并不敢真的阻止Crowley，从小店里的妈妈就告诉他，不能对恩客有所要求，只能承受。妈妈们喜欢温顺的孩子，这也是Aziraphale当初被买进店里的原因。他像绵羊一样乖巧又温顺，烟绿色的眼睛又总是水润润的，澄澈又明亮，卷翘的长睫毛还总是垂下来，垂下来，堪堪遮住那双漂亮的瞳仁，又偏半露出三分绿来。</p><p>  他只是有点怕。</p><p> 他自小在店里大的，对性一点都不陌生。店里有很多姐姐，或许是在风尘中混迹太久了，她们分外喜欢Aziraphale这样纯粹又干净的孩童。她们宠着他，把他捧成店里最娇贵的掌上明珠，甘愿用自己婉转承欢换来的钱给他买来甜蜜的可丽饼，或者是芝士蛋糕。她们毫不避讳地在他面前褪去被扯得破烂的衣物，身上斑驳青紫的吻痕和难以拭去的干涸精斑让Aziraphale总忍不住感到恐惧，那或许只是半大孩子对未知的恐惧，又或者只对性爱，谁能说得清呢。</p><p>  店里的妈妈一直没让Aziraphale接客，这不寻常，但姐姐们都很高兴，她们不想这么干净的孩子也变得和自己一样脏。就这样一直到Aziraphale刚满十八岁那年，妈妈仔细给Aziraphale挑了衣服，把他带到Crowley房门口的时候，Aziraphale才后知后觉地明白自己只不过是妈妈养了许久的一副好牌。</p><p>   “这门后面住的是Antony J Crowley先生，世界首富，地产大亨，如果能勾搭上他，你这辈子算是走了大运了，”妈妈今天化的粉似乎太过重了，Aziraphale想着，那让他感到不舒服“我打听过了，他从不拒绝主动上门来的，无论男女……”</p><p>  妈妈后面还说了什么，Aziraphale就记不太清了，他只能看到自己那张卖身契在妈妈手里上下晃动，白色的，大大一张。</p><p>   “别怕，我会轻点的。”</p><p>     Crowley把Aziraphale的手拿下来，凑到唇边亲了亲男孩软嫩的手心。Aziraphale羞得耳朵尖尖都红透了，圆润可爱的脚趾蜷起来，膝弯却温顺地往两边打得更开。</p><p>    Aziraphale不知道该不该信任Crowley，虽然姐姐们说恩客全都坏透了，没有一个不是精虫上脑的糊涂虫。但他喜欢这个男人，喜欢他金棕色的漂亮眼睛，让Aziraphale想起以前在画报上看到的巨蟒，也是这样好看的金棕色，不过好像更浅一点，但他记不清了。</p><p>  男人显然被他的温顺取悦了，他一遍遍吻过Aziraphale潋滟的玫瑰色唇瓣，喊他good boy又喊他sex slaves，虽然后者让Crowley被Aziraphale羞愤得抬起蹄子轻轻踹了一下。</p><p>    Crowley顶开阴唇，把修长的手指一寸一寸送进去，男孩的穴太紧了，但高热又潮湿，汩汩的蜜液顺着手腕淌到床单上，晕开一片暧昧的湿痕。</p><p>    Aziraphale的阴道很浅，Crowley就这么捅进去，直觉自己都快顶到了宫口，他不由得有些担心，这么浅窄的小穴，要如何承受自己近十英寸的阴茎呢？</p><p>   更让他心软的还是温顺的男孩，他只会顺着自己的动作低声地呻吟，软绵绵的嗓音就算拔高来喊也是不刺耳的，裹了蜜的，甜得人心里麻酥酥的。男孩的眼睛也是太漂亮了，含着泪也漂亮，怎样都是顶顶好看。</p><p>   Crowley第一次给床伴扩张用了那么长时间，Aziraphale在过程中高潮了两次，绞紧的穴道每次都在挑战Crowley的忍耐极限。他的阴茎早就硬了，高高翘着，前端还淌着前液，上面的血管生机勃勃地脉动着。</p><p>    Aziraphale伸手摸了摸Crowley的阴茎，有些恐惧地咽了口口水，刚刚Crowley的四根手指操进来他就觉得满了，小穴含不住，倒吐了很多水出来。</p><p>   但他没说什么，虽然怕得唇色都白了，他还是握着Crowley的阴茎根部，将冠状的头部对准了自己的阴道口，前液和穴里吐的水将两人的相连处润得黏腻腻的。</p><p>     Crowley抚着Aziraphale的脊背让他放松，温柔地亲吻他潋滟得像花瓣似的唇，下身却不容置疑地顶进去，一路破开嫩软的穴肉。</p><p>    Crowley操得太深了，他感觉到自己抵住了Aziraphale的宫口，但那根阴茎还有一小截没操进去，他拉着Aziraphale的手让他摸，用那种恶魔般的嗓音在男孩耳边轻轻唤他：</p><p>   “Azi……my sweet……”</p><p>   男孩何尝不知这恶魔般的男人打着什么算盘呢，但他只是温顺地点了头，紧张地看着对方缓缓把那一小截也顶进去，一直破开宫口。</p><p>  男孩这下觉得疼了，又不敢出声让Crowley拔出去，只能自己忍着，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉，委屈得眼眶红通通的，一副被欺负惨的可怜样子，但落在Crowley倒是和春药效果差不得太多了。</p><p>  Crowley知道男孩肯定得疼，只是处子的小穴又紧又热，像一张不知餮足的小嘴一样咬着自己的阴茎又舔又吸，一寸寸缠上来的通红穴肉又软得很，让他忍不住想狠狠操进去，操得更深些，最好是把温凉的精液满满射他一肚子，让小羊赶紧怀孕，成为自己专属的小母羊。</p><p>  但眼下他又不能不枉顾男孩的眼泪和哀哀的恳求，Crowley停下来亲他，把挺立的嫩粉乳尖捻起来，又摁进较深的乳晕。另一只手伸下去，满满握了一手软白的臀肉，那手感极好，惹得他忍不住多捏了捏。</p><p>  Crowley想起以前看到的一句话“Beauty lies in the inner, Instead of the surfac.（美人在骨不在皮）”，他现在觉得这话简直在放屁。Aziraphale的美，八分就在那幅好皮肉，他并非天生媚骨，反而骨架薄削，本该显得瘦弱，但亏了那些被喂出来的软膘，堆叠得曲线盈盈，艳丽得不可思议。</p><p>  “my beauty……”Crowley低语着亲他，他吻过男孩白金色的发梢，细白的脖颈，削薄轻颤的锁骨和胸前挺立的樱红乳点。男孩的乳肉饱涨又曲线漂亮，软得像捉不住的云，Crowley一手还握不住，余的软肉盈满了指缝。</p><p>    Aziraphale这下缓过劲来了，被Crowley插得满满当当的花穴倒痒得难受了，可他才偷偷地晃了晃小屁股，想用身体里那根大家伙磨一磨痒得难受的穴肉，就被Crowley一把攥住了腰肢。</p><p>  “不疼了？”</p><p>    “不疼了……”Aziraphale老老实实地回答，年轻的男孩对情欲无知无觉，纯净得像一张白纸，但柔柔的眉眼倒全是春色。</p><p>  “那可以挨肏了吧，我的小婊子？”</p><p>   Crowley话还没说完就抽出阴茎狠狠顶进去，插得Aziraphale像被噎到那样喘了一声，随即就被Crowley一下重过一下的抽插肏得失神，他咿咿呀呀地小声抽着气，殷红的小舌头都被肏了出来。</p><p>    Aziraphale被肏得说不出完整的话，意识完全被身体里挺动的大家伙操碎了，他揪着床单，挺着小屁股迎合Crowley的大肉棒，好让对方再操深一点操重一点，殊不知他这幅媚态落在Crowley眼里倒是勾得人下腹发紧。</p><p>     Crowley喘得好像在跑什么马拉松比赛，Aziraphale的穴太紧太热了，比他以前干过的处女还要更棒。男孩根本不知何时该放松何时该收紧，只会在自己顶狠的时候下意识地绞紧穴道，吸得Crowley总忍不住用力操到最深，抵着花心磨两下，这总能收获Aziraphale带着哭腔的喘息和哀哀的请求，他会小小声地求Crowley，软软白白的小手握着Crowley的小臂轻轻晃着，两弯眉毛蹙起来细细地喘气。</p><p>   “先生……慢些……要不行了……”</p><p>    男孩从未体验过阴道高潮，突如其来又汹涌可怕的快感让他有些恐惧，他无措地抓紧身下的床单，指节用力得发白。Crowley抓住Aziraphale的手和他十指相扣，男孩嫩嫩的手心乖顺地摊开。</p><p>   Crowley本来还没想射的，但他知道男孩第一次怕是再受不得折腾，便也主动放了精关，抵着花心深处射了进去。Aziraphale哭着攀上了高潮，阴道里一波波地潮吹。</p><p>  等到Crowley终于拔出来，阴茎抽离的时候还发出了暧昧的“啵”的一声，Aziraphale爽得迷迷糊糊的，察觉到穴里的白浆要往外流还下意识地伸手去堵，这幅被肏傻的样子看得Crowley下腹一紧，刚软下去的阴茎又高高翘了起来。</p><p>  “fuck……”Crowley无奈地瞪了一眼自己的小兄弟，想着要不自己撸出来算了。</p><p>   “先生……”他听到Aziraphale软软地叫他，那声音像唱诗班的天使“请继续操我吧……”</p><p>  男孩从没说过这么直白的求欢的话，这让他浑身像煮熟的虾子一样粉嫩发红，但又自己勾着膝盖窝弯折起来，露出被肏得微微红肿，正往外淌着精液的小穴，温顺地扬起脑袋，舒展着白生生的一截脖颈——噢，上面还有吻痕。</p><p>   Crowley半是恼怒半是欣喜地低头吻住自己的小羊，他现在更坚定要把男孩带回家的心思了，他绝不允许其他任何男人见到Aziraphale高潮时艳红的唇瓣，绝不允许。</p><p>  那晚Crowley也不知道自己最后做了多少次，他脑海中只剩下Aziraphale慢慢被指痕吻痕填满的白皙皮肉，他应当是内射了两次，还有一次射在男孩的唇瓣之间，还命令对方吞下去。</p><p>   第二天一早，Crowley就抱着仍旧在昏睡中的Aziraphale上了自己那辆复古款宾利。他都想好了，他要把男孩时刻带在身边，他要向全世界宣称他已获得了上帝最得意的造物，他毫不怀疑，哪怕是在天堂，他的Azi也绝对是羽毛最纯净，最漂亮的小天使。</p><p> </p><p>   “Crowley，你今天又这么早回家吗？”Crowley下班的时候遇到了别西卜，短头发的IT女孩玩味地笑着“注意身体，别年纪轻轻就肾亏了。”</p><p>   “Go fuck yourself.”Crowley冲她树了个中指，一脚油门开到了一百四。</p><p>   距离那天他把Aziraphale带回家已经有半个月了，Crowley白天上班，就把男孩留在家里。Aziraphale虽然自小在夜店长大，但也会读会写，对知识有天然而纯粹的渴望，Crowley乐得一点点教他，虽然两人最后总教着教着就滚到床上去，但Crowley会教男孩一点别的东西作为补偿。</p><p>   不过，这么说起来，Crowley慢悠悠地想着，小羊的口交技术越来越好了，甚至学会了深喉，Crowley现在得很艰难才能忍住不在对方美妙的小嘴里射出来。</p><p>   “Fuck……”Crowley绝望地发现自己又硬了一点，从家到公司这段距离也太他妈的远了吧！</p><p>   可能是Crowley超凡卓绝的想象力起了作用，又或者是闯了那几个无伤大雅的红灯——你知道，如果路上没车的话——他总算是磕磕绊绊地到家了。</p><p>    Crowley迫不及待地把钥匙扔进门童手里，自己大步走进去，他知道Azi一定在门边等着自己了，穿着那套自己特意买的丝绸睡裙——下面什么都没穿那种，这还是Crowley特意要求的。</p><p>   Crowley想着Azi白腻匀称的大腿张开，腿间的风景瑰丽得让他都晃了眼，他想着Azi会甜甜地，软软地呻吟，而他所要做的就是撩开那层薄薄的睡裙，捏住挺立的粉嫩乳头，或者更直接些，可以插进湿濡的小穴，手指或者阴茎都可以，他的Azi可早就准备好挨肏了。</p><p>    Crowley一边想着他的天使，他的爱，一边推开那道大门，把迎上来的男孩抱了个满怀，贪婪地嗅闻对方身上甜香。</p><p> 这应该就是天堂，Crowley想着，狠狠吻住了他思念整天的爱人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>